Calder
|Base ID = }} Calder is a Nord housecarl residing in Hjerim, a purchasable house in the city of Windhelm. Interactions After purchasing Hjerim and becoming Thane of Eastmarch, the Dragonborn acquires Calder as a housecarl, who has been appointed by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm. However, if Ulfric was killed during the Civil War quest line, Calder is appointed by the new Jarl, Brunwulf Free-Winter. When inactive as a follower, Calder resides at Hjerim or, if a Blade, he will be inside Sky Haven Temple. With installed, Calder can become a steward when spoken to near the Dragonborn's property. Calder is a marriage candidate if an Amulet of Mara is worn when speaking to him: "An Amulet of Mara? You're not married? chuckle Surprising." Interested in me, are you? "I am. I'd be glad to stand by your side until the Divines take us, i..if you'll have me." :I will. Together, then. "Together." :I'm sorry. I'm not interested. "sigh I see." Follower As he already has a set, Calder will not equip steel armor, even if it has been upgraded at a workbench, though he will equip helmets. He will, however, equip unique sets of steel armor, such as General Tullius' Armor, after it has been improved. Like all followers, he comes with a Hunting Bow and default iron arrows, though he will switch to a better bow or arrow if he is given one. Quotes General quotes *''"Long life to you, Thane."'' *''"I am your sword and shield."'' *''"Honor to you, my Thane."'' Marriage quotes *''"Ha ha! This is a fine wedding. And to think, it's for us!"'' —If spoken to just before the ceremony *''"I guess we have our entire lives together, now. Where should we live? You could always stay with me..."'' —After the ceremony, before choosing a residence. *''"Then I'll see you at home!"'' —After choosing a residence *''"You have quite a house. I'm thinking of starting a small store here. Sell odds and ends."'' —First time greeted in home *''"We've made a bit of gold. Here, love, this is your share."'' —Asked for store's profits *''"Here. Wouldn't want you going into a fight on an empty stomach. I'll have another meal ready tomorrow."'' —When asked to cook a meal *''"Bye, love."'' —Exiting conversation *''"It's good to see you again, dear."'' —Passing comment *''"Do you need anything, my love?"'' —Passing comment *''"Uh chuckle...where were you thinking?"'' —When told to move to a different home Combat quotes *''"I'll rip your heart out!"'' *''"I'll carve you into pieces!"'' *''"By the Gods, you'll pay for that!"'' *''"Shor have mercy on you!"'' *''"Ysmir...curse you!"'' *''"Victory, or Sovngarde!"'' *''"Come on! Come on!"'' Follower quotes *''"We've stopped, what is it?"'' *''"Lead on then!"'' *''"Got a feeling there's trouble ahead."'' —Place with lots of enemies, or "boss" room *''"There's a cave. Animals or bandits inside, no doubt."'' —In front of a cave *''"Suddenly I feel... much better!"'' —Healing spell *''"By Ysmir, I feel... invincible!"'' —Courage *''"Look at these stones. Our ancestors knew how to build, no doubt."'' —Outside a Nordic tomb *''"I am sworn to carry your burdens."'' —When asked to trade *''"Get nervous around Dwarven stonework. Legends say that these cities are haunted."'' —In front of a Dwarven ruin *''"I'm heading back to your house if you need me, my Thane."'' —When dismissed as a follower *''"As you will, my Thane. I will protect you with my life."'' *''"By Ysmir, that's impressive."'' —When overlooking mountains and/or ruins Trivia *Calder is voiced by the same actor who voices Balgruuf the Greater and Vilkas, amongst some other characters. *Calder and Argis the Bulwark are the only two male Housecarls in the base game. *Calder shares his appearance with that of Drahff, a bandit in the Ratway. The only differences are Drahff's lack of facial scars and a different hairstyle. Bugs *With installed, when armed with a crossbow, Calder will rapidly raise and lower the weapon, preventing him from hitting a target. *Staves given to him may duplicate, and he will use both of them. However, if one is taken from him, the other disappears. *As is the case with many followers, if given a bow by the Dragonborn, Calder may still use the hunting bow in his initial inventory. * Calder may greet the Dragonborn as a stranger when entering Hjerim. * There is a rare glitch, where if he is the target for the Dawnguard quest Rescue, he will call the Dragonborn "my love" even if the Dragonborn is male and/or not married. * When blocking and an enemy does a Power Attack, Calder may use the same sound file as a female Nord getting hurt. This does not happen if the enemy uses normal attacks while Calder is blocking. Appearances * de:Calder es:Calder ru:Колдер Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards Category:Skyrim: Housecarls